1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a combination stop-collar and cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a plurality of known depth gauges, countersinks, cutting stops or the like, the purpose of which is to drill an opening by a drilling toll only up to a preset depth. The above tools, however, are generally provided with metallic fastening means to attach a stop means to a rotary drill, thereby incurring the risk of damaging the rotary drill itself by the metallic fastening means.